User blog:Aniju Aura/Favorite Meerkat Manor 5 Moments
Well coming up with ideas on what the meerkats should isn't that hard if you know who animals act. Some people make their meerkats do things they are not suppsoed to due, like one time I read a story that had over 400 meerkats in one group. Impossible, one leader could not keep track of that many animals and they would starve to death because they would eat all the food! Anyways, I don't plan on anything like that from happen in Meerkat Manor. If it isn't something a meerkat can do that it is not going in my story. My Favorites Zorro returned to the Commandos. The show never showed us his body, so I thought he was still alive and going to reappeared in the fifth season, that was when I still didn't know he was predated. So I simply didn't change that part from the original story line. Beside now he is just as cool as Hannibal and a great mate for Nikita. She was impress by him. When Rufus and Rita had to leader the splinterg roup. Young meerkats can become leaders if needed, however Rufus and Rita were two years old by then but they had a group of mostly young meerkats. Anyways I thought these two meerkats needed more attention. Rocket Dog's group and Rufus' group rejoining together again. Rocket Dog was re-united with her pups and los family members. The group was safe as long as they stayed together. When Dave thought the car was a predator. Meerkat due run from humans and cars or anything else moving really fast. If they think it can hurt them they will run. I think Rocket Dog's snake bite had not full go down, remember hwo swollen her head was?! She wouldn't be abel to see from the sides so well but Dave had a high point to spot the car. Plus the Doppelganger don't live near the Main Road so he never saw a car before. Wiley Kat, Sophie and Rita fighting for dominance. That wasn't shown in Meerkat Manor season 3 when Rocket Dog took over. After Flower died, it was suddenly three weeks later, when Rocket Dog had already won dominance. So I decided to show how females fight for the right to be the new dominant female. I am happy though that no one go hurt badly. Dave and Mitch's competion to see who it the best dominant male. When a new male joins the group, does he suddenly become the leader. No he shoudl prove himself. Some natal males hand over leadership to the unrelated male more easilly but Mitch wouldn't do that. He was handing the right to lead his family and not just any male will do. I wanted to add more to Mitch's character too. Squeak's come back. I wondered why they didn't mention the pups' names when they were older. So instead of giving him a new name I had be come back a Squeak, so people would know he survived to become a rover. Logan, Alonzo and Orinoco's trouble making at all the other groups. Logan is a cool name so I had him play himself like he should have in Meerkat Manor. Alonzo played Pepper, that's a girld name! Alonzo is manly of a name anyways, better for a rover. And Orinoco was the onyl on who used his sweeter side to win the day! Wiley Kat taking care of Mitch. Since she was around two years old, like Mozart back then when she was caring, Wiley Kat would be the more concern for Mitch. Since Sophie has taken over Tosca's role, I needed another sweet caring meerkat and that would be none other than Wiley Kat. Meerkat are caring animals and they put time out to care for each other, something that was lost in the fourth season. Melanie over throwninf Punk. I never like Punk that much, and I decided to have her lost dominance, instead of saying she died, like she did in real life. I had to find away to get Milla who plays Melanie to became the dominant female in an more epic way. She over threw her evil aunt and reclaim her mother's crown. It is like Hamlet in away but with queens not kings. I suppose the fight would be of Hawkeye and Cruise in July 2008 or when Hawkeye over threw Cruise in September 2008. Another group would have been film for that sceen and the Baobab dominant fights took place in 2008 when Meerkat Manor would have been filmed. When Maybelline and Melanie clash, well sort of stared at each other. Since the two groups were evenly match but low on numbers, it owuld have been something like the fight sceen between the Gattaca and the Whiskers. The Aztecs had lost too many fight that they didn't want to get more injured from the Zapps, but Melanie was rather to show she is the new leader of the Zappa. Then the Doppelgangers showed up and won the fight, that they weren't even in, and they didn't have to lift a paw. Philippe and Wiley Kat going on their date. I figured Philippe was the father of Wiley Kat's pups who died. Wilson(Homestar Runner) was never seen mating with her but he was seenw ith Sophie(Ella). So where did Philippe go, he went with Wiley Kat. Plus everyone likes Sophie and Wilson to be a couple so that leave Wiley Kat alone, but lucky there is Philippe who seems to be a more caring mate for her. Wilson likes dominant female, Maybelline and Rocekt Dog, and he mated with Sophie and Rita. He didn't have time for Wiley Kat so she would go for his more sensitive brother Philippe. When the Lazuli beat the Commandos. I had always hope the Lazuli would get back at the Commandos for killing Bubble but they were no longer mention in the thrid season and only one time in the fourth but they encounter the Aztecs. I also wanted to have Venus help her family since she wasn't really mentioned much in the fourth season. In the last episode I made three mob get in an IGI which rarely happens in the wild. I read on a wed site, about this one person's travels, that a group of human spotted three differant meerkat groups in battle. I couldn't relocate that site but if I do I will post a link here, it was very interesting. So I though why not end the fifth season with something new. The Whiskers for one last time battle all together again since the Aztecs had join them in battle against the 30 strong Doppelganger. Sophie and her pup were able to rejoin the group after so. Also ave's brave rescue of Sophie's pup Savuka, who was renamed Patch on the show. He mistook the camera man as the hawk behind him. I figured the cameras and people would somewhat interact with the meerkats' lives in some small way. It made Dave run faster even though the hawk had already flown away. Then Rocket Dog had four new pups. That's it for now til a new season comes out. Category:Blog posts